1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to transaction terminals, and more particularly, to a portable unit having an image recognition system for producing information from images and a location system for determining location of the terminal.
2. Background Description
Portable transaction terminals enable transaction processing at various locations. Such devices typically include a keypad and/or touch sensitive screen, a display screen, a magnetic stripe reader for reading information from credit and debit cards (collectively, “cards”), possibly a barcode scanner, and various internal components for processing and managing data, such as a processor, memory and software. By way of example, such devices may be used to process credit and debit card payments as well as coupons, or to track articles picked-up or dropped-off. While these devices greatly facilitate transactions, they have several shortcomings.
First, such devices equipped with magnetic stripe readers rely on the integrity of a card's magnetic stripe to successfully read information stored on the stripe. If the magnetic stripe is unreadable, which may be due to dirt, scratches or erasure, the card information must be entered manually. However, manual entry is tedious, inefficient and conducive to error.
Another problem concerns misalignment of the card during swiping. A magnetic stripe reader will not properly read data from a card that is not seated properly during swiping, as is often the case with handheld terminals. The card must then be re-swiped or the information must be entered manually.
Data input problems also plague handheld transaction terminals equipped with barcode scanners. If a barcode is damaged (e.g., scratched, creased, faded or soiled) or concealed, a barcode scanner may not be able to properly read the information. In the event the barcode is unreadable, manual entry of the numeric code corresponding to the barcode may be necessary. Misread information may go undetected, resulting in an erroneous transaction.
Another problem arises from the portability of such transaction terminals and the inability to record location at the time of use. While such terminals can be used almost anywhere, the location of use is typically not automatically determined. Thus, records showing that a transaction occurred would not confirm that the transaction occurred at a correct or authorized location. For example, records may show that a missing parcel was delivered to an address, but would probably not include information to corroborate that the delivery person was at the correct location at the time of delivery.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.